Look At Me
by Mizu Youkai
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha always going to Kikyo and she decides everyone would be better off without her.She thinks Killing herself is the answer.But she's going to make sure everyone knows the pain she felt.Will Love push them together or tear them apa
1. Suicide Rises and Love Blooms

Look At Me  
AN: Sometimes I just feel like writing something and when I do write it, I  
end up looking at it like I wrote this?!! So please don't be too harsh even  
though all opinions are welcome.  
Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, would I be posting this? NO! I would be  
busy huggling Kouga and Miroku because my friends would attack me for  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. u.u; darn.  
Why won't you look at me? I always wish that you would.  
But you never do.  
You have eyes only for her,  
Only for her, you look right through me.  
Right into the person I was once, in a past life.  
My incarnate.  
It's not fair.  
I give my heart to you, bareing it on my sleeve,  
Yet stillignore it, ignoring me in the process.  
I am just a replacement for her,  
I'm just a shard detector.Why won't you look at me? I always wish that you  
would.  
I'm nothing.  
I'm giving up my school, my friends, my family to be here with you.  
But you won't have me.  
All you see is the person who took your first love.  
Who manipulated you,  
Changed you dreams and desires to fit her needs,  
Her wants.  
You can't see that all she is is a bitter and hateful person.  
She's not the person you once loved anymore.  
You could never love me,  
You would just see her every time.  
Every time we touched, kissed, or even talked.  
You would hear her voice,  
Feel her touch.  
Love her.  
I can't take it anymore.  
Loving you hurts too much,  
The pain is too great, with little rewards, if any.  
Just know that I would always love you, even if you don't love me.  
I love you, My beautiful golden-eyed silver hanyou.  
My Inuyasha.  
*Author's POV*  
And with that, Kagome plunged the arrow into her chest. Silently praying  
for Miroku and Sango. Praying they would discover their love. Silently  
praying for Shippou, he deserved a better mom, a better life than this.  
All she left was the written poem explaining her anugish. Her love. And her  
sorrow. She hoped they would understand. That was Kagome's last thought as  
the darkness overtook her and she fell unconcious, slowly bleeding, she  
would bleed to death. If no one came along.  
~Back at the Camp~  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. He frowned. Then his nose smelled blood. Not just  
any blood. Kagome's blood! His eyes widened.  
Noticing a disturbence in his friends behavior, Miroku decided to question  
his friend.  
"What is it Inuyasha? Is there a demon nearby? Maybe we should find  
Kagome." Miroku asked worridly, Kagome was his friend, he didn't want  
anything to happen to her.  
Inuyasha slowly shook his head as he answered. "No, i-it's Kagome. I smell  
her blood, and there's a lot of it." He replied shocked.  
Sango looked up in fear at the Hanyou's words, "Then what are we standing  
here for?! Kagome is our friend we HAVE to help her!" She cried as she  
jumped onto Kirara.  
Miroku and Inuyasha followed the worried demon exterminator. They didn't  
want their friend hurt either.....  
~In Kagome's Clearing~  
The sight that met their eyes shook them to the very core.  
Kagome, Their Kagome, had an arrow clenched in her hand, it was covered in  
her blood. There was a note beside her other hand. It seemed to be a poem  
or a letter, addressed to Inuyasha.  
They were shocked. They couldn't believe that the cheerful, genki Kagome  
that had left them only 30 minutes ago had did this!  
It went against everything that they had come to know and love about her.  
Seeing that she wasn't dead yet they took her to Kaede's. They were  
determined to help their friend. Even if she wouldn't help herself. They  
would find a way to make her realize that this wasn't the answer, that it  
never was.  
As Sango carried her bleeding friend to Kirara, she gave instructions to  
the neko to take the girl to Kaede. The demon nodded in consent and quickly  
left.  
Inuyasha was looking at the poem. Kagome had told him about those, she said  
it was a way to express feelings in words and it helped her explain her  
emotions when speech failed her. The only thing that Inuyasha could  
decipher was his name, that was as far as his reading skills went.  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha and understood his friends delima.  
"Inuyasha, would you like me to read it for you?" Miroku offered gently.  
Inuyasha wordlessy nodded. He was to shocked to care if the others heard  
Kagome's intended last words.  
As Miroku read Inuyasha's eyes began to fill with tears, and he let his  
hair fall to cover them. He never knew Kagome had felt this way. Never knew  
the pain she had felt and went through. If only she had known, had been  
brave enough to ask him.  
Suddenly he understood now. She had probably thought he would have brushed  
her off, rejected her and jeered at her. If only she had known, he silently  
said, if only.  
Miroku and Sango were again shocked at what their cheerful friend had felt.  
They had known about her love, had tried to help her express it for their  
'romantically dense' hanyou leader. But they never knew it was this deep,  
had never known the intense pain she had felt, and she had never let on  
about it, never. They then saw that on the other side was some advice.  
Miroku cleared his throat, and read on.  
Sango and Miroku blushed as Sango shyly looked at the monk and the Miroku  
smiled sheepishly at her. The advice went as follows:  
'Miroku, tell Sango your feelings, don't confide in me. You don't know that  
she won't return them. You'd be surprised.  
Sango, confess you love for Miroku, It's high time you should have. I think  
that you'll be gratefull that you did.  
Shippou, you deserve a better life, a better "mom". You can find a better  
life than this, I don't deserve you, I truly loved your as my kit, but you  
shouldn't be bound to someone who doesn't derserve you, you'd eventually  
come to hate me.  
Inuyasha, you already know my feelings and I yours. I wish you well and a  
very happy life with your chosen beloved.  
I love you all, please forgive me and at least take into consideration my  
last words.'  
They were speechless. It wasn't untill now that they remembered that  
Shippou was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag back at camp. They went to  
retrieve their things and took them to teh village where their friend lay,  
her body fighting for life, her mind resigned to death. They would see  
which was stronger.  
~In The Village~  
  
Shippou was sobbing next to his adopted mom. He hadn't eaten or slept in  
days. He refused all food and comforts untill he was sure Kagome would  
live. Kaede tried her best but didn't have the heart to pull this young kit  
away from it's chosen mother. She even had felt the loss, she had loved  
this girl like a daughter and would have done her very best to help her is  
she had asked. But she hadn't. She had bore the burden alone untill she  
could take it no more. She had succumbed to the pain and attempted to kill  
herself. Now they were praying for her to live, they were going to help her  
through this and make her see that this was not the answer to the immense  
pain she had felt, Only confession was the answer, she had to confront her  
feelings and express them.  
It was on the third day after the attempt that she stirred. Shippou, being  
there day and night for three days with no food and little water, was the  
first to know.  
"INUYASHA! SANGO! MIROKU! KAEDE! SHE'S WAKING UP!" he yelled at the top of  
his little, nourishment-deprived lungs. This of course only turned out to  
be as loud as the average speaking voice but since the others were always  
near-by in hopes of this happening, they heard him loud and clear.  
They all rushed in as she opened her eyes. When she opened them the sight  
that met her was not the intended after-life but the here and now with her  
firends all around her looking at her with anxious eyes.  
Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friemds in so much agony  
over her.  
"NO! I don't wanna live! I don't deserve to! All I do is cause you pain, I  
don't want that! Please, just let me die!" She cried out pitifully in her  
weak state.  
Sango's eyes filled with tears, her friend had it all wrong, "No, Kagome-  
chan, you DO deserve to live. You're the peace-maker, the cheerful one! You  
give us hope for a new day, we souldn't live without you!" Sango exclaimed  
as she burst into tears.  
Miroku embraced her, comforting her, and for once not being perverted.  
Sango surprisingly allowed it. That just showed Kagome how upset she was.  
She just felt more guilty.  
Her eyes must have expressed this, for Miroku added in his two yen in.  
"Lady Sango is right. Without you Kagome-chan, we don't have the spring in  
our step or the lift in hearts that we have grown so accustomed to. You  
bring us that. We will help you whatever the cost." and with that he turned  
back to thhe task at comforting the distressed Sango.  
Even Kaede agreed, and said roughly the same thing. Though she still stood  
by her earlier decision. Untill Shippou spoke his piece, then she started  
to have second thoughts....  
"Kagome! I don't want another life! I don't want another mommy! I want you!  
Your the best Mommy in the world and I won't have anyone else!" The kitsune  
exclaimed as he sat on her legs, as though to keep her from death.  
Kagome mentally smiled at this. Though she quickly sent that mood away.  
Then Inuyasha said the one thing that shook to the very bones, made her  
heart stop. She looked at him as he stepped awkwardly forword. The others,  
sensing something personal, quietly stepped out, and left the two their  
privacy.  
Inuyasha then said the very thing she never believed would happen, never,  
never thought would come to pass. Her heart stopped and she froze, unable  
to comprehend what he said.  
"Kagome, I love you." He stated simply, with eyes filled with sorrow,  
worry, and shockingly to Kagome, love.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she attempted to hug the silver-haired  
hanyou, "Oh! Inuyasha, I love you too! I always thought you loved kikyo, so  
I never pressed, never pushed. Inuyasha, I love you completely with all my  
heart and soul!" She exclaimed.  
Inuyasha held her down, she shouldn't be getting up. She looked at him in  
confusion and hurt.  
" You shouldn't be getting up yet, your still frail from your injuries."  
He stated in resonse to her expression in her eyes.  
She nodded and in a small voice asked a question that touched his very  
heart. "Oh. Okay then, would you at least hold me then untill I fall  
asleep?" She asked pleadingly. He nodded wordlessly and situated her so she  
could sleep against his chest and still be comfortable. She was soon asleep  
but Inuyasha was to content to care. He held her all through the day and  
when the others came in to check on her, the sight that met their eyes was  
heartwarming. They quietly left the new couple, al except Shippou, who  
curled up at Kagome's feet, taking a well-deserved rest. All was well in  
the little cabin. But if only they knew how short this time would be....  
At the same time in the hut next over, Sango was outside looking at the  
night sky and silently wondering how to present her feelings to the monk  
who stole her heart.  
She didn't have long to think because soon the said monk came into veiw,  
walking silently and appearing deep in thought. He stopped in front of  
Sango. He then took her hand in his and brought a blush to Sango's cheeks  
by his next statement.  
"Sango, I think that in light of recent events, I should get this out in  
the open and know your reaction.", he paused here and proceeded to look  
deep into her brown eyes," Sango I love you. I love everything about you  
and what you represent. I love the person you are and I hope you feel the  
same way for me but if not I will understand. I will no longer bother you  
with such statements if you don't feel the same."  
He braced himself for a smack, but was surprised when she threw her arms  
him and whispered into his neck.  
"Miroku, I love you too! I just never knew what you would think! I'm so  
happy!" Sango exclaimed joyously.  
Miroku then decided to push his luck," Sango dear, would you consider  
marrying me?" He looked anxiously at her.  
"Yes, Let's go right this minute! If you want to that is." she questioned  
worriedly.  
Miroku smiled, "My dear, I wouldn't have it any other way." They then went  
to Kaede who performed the ceremony. Miroku then carried his new wife into  
their hut and silently closed the door.....  
Nobody noticed a baboon skin wearing man silently laughing at this  
profitable events. He now had the perfect plan to devestate this  
troublesome group and hurt them deeply.......  
  
  
  
Well there you have it, if you like it and want more reveiw I can make this  
into a story if you want, It's just that my experience with readers is they  
dislike my stories. oh well. if you like this will you at least read my  
other story, 'Roses and dewdrops'? I love you all! lol. well all kinds of  
reviews are welcome, even flames, for i have marshmellows and chocolate,  
and even graham crackers! BUWAHAHAHA!!! I shall make s'mores with your  
flames!!! Please review. tell me if you want more  
*~Mizu~* 


	2. Kagome's Near Death

Look At Me  
An: Okay I officially love Black-Wolf8 and inuyasha0001 because in the  
couple hours after I first posted this I got my first reveiw from Black-  
Wolf8 telling me to continue. Then the next day I got one from  
inuyasha0001!!!*throws confetti in the air* Woohoo!! Since they reviewed my  
story first I wanna make them my beta readers if that's okay with them.^_^;  
so it all basically depends on what they say. Either way they get this  
nifty chapter dedicated to them and LOADS OF CANDY!!!!! This is my way of  
thanking you guys so here's the next chapter, hurried along be their  
reviews.  
Disclaimer:If I really DID own Inuyasha, why would I be wasting my life in  
this time? Point is, I don't own it? Get it? *shoots at FF.Net lawyers* But  
I can't get them off my back even if I do admit it. So tough luck for me.  
;D  
  
/*\Chapter 2/*\  
  
Back in the hut where Kagome is resting in, Inuyasha was too worried about  
his Kagome to smell the evil presence, he also was worried that Kagome  
might reject him after all, I mean, according to him, who would want a  
dirty hanyou?  
Not even Kikyo, his first love, had accepted him the way that he was, she  
had wanted him human, had denied him his dream so that she could live out  
her idea of the perfect life the way she had wanted to. He had wanted to be  
full demon. No the important thing was the here and now, with the woman he  
loved. Kagome.  
He turned his attention back to her, who was looking at him through eyes  
shining with tears. He quickly raced through his mind, he was pretty sure  
that he had done nothing to make her upset.  
Inuyasha looked at, eyes shining with concern. Concern for her. Kagome  
could have cried, she was so happy. She again launched herself at Inuyasha  
who was too distracted to stop her. He froze, not knowing how to respond.  
Then his heart took over for him and he embraced her, each face mirroring  
the other, each face both radiating absolute and true love. That is, untill  
Kagome winced in pain from her wound. Inuyasha, sensed her pain and  
immediately pushed her back. She looked up at him, hurt and confusion  
written all over her face. He couldn't stand to see that look on her face,  
every fibre of his being wanted to make it alright, to make her happy and  
cheerful again so he quickly told her his reasoning.  
"Your still hurt pretty bad, you should just lie here. I'll lay here with  
you, if you want me too, that is. I can understand if you don't."  
Inuyasha's ears drooped, his head cast down, expecting rejection.  
Kagome shook her head,"Of course I'd want you to! Ai shiteru! I love you  
Inuyasha! Please, it would make me feel better if you stayed." She pleaded  
shyly.  
And so he did.  
As he held her from behind, a gash that had went unnoticed in the frenzy to  
help Kagome began to drip blood on his arm. He still didn't notice it. His  
wound was postioned directly over her injury. It dripped blood, and seeing  
as the blood had to fall someowhere, gravity dictated that it fall directly  
below it. Into Kagome's wound. As one droplet fell she let out a gasp of  
pain. Inuyasha looked at her worridly, afraid she was hurt again, "What's  
wrong?" he asked.  
When he moved, even more of his blood fell into her wound. There was quite  
a lot of Inuyasha's blood in her now and to Kagome it felt like liquid fire  
was running through her veins. Her eyes went wide with pain and she let out  
an unearthly scream. Inuyasha by now had figured out that his blood was  
going into hers and had switched arms in order to cradle her with the other  
arm. Her scream had brought in Kaede and a dishevealed Sango and Miroku.  
Shippou, being asleep in her legs to begin with, was already awake and  
trying to comfort his pain-ridden mommy. All looked at her with worried  
eyes and Kaede turned to Inuyasha for an explanation. His voice was was  
quiet from greif, concern and guilt for his beloved.  
Some of my blood must have dripped into her wound. I'm sorry. It's my  
fault, I should have been more careful." Inuyasha said dejectedly.By now  
his ears were limp, they drooped so bad. He hung his head to hide the tears  
in his eyes.  
Keade then shooed out the older males out of the hut, Shippou they couldn't  
budge and since he was too young to be perverted, he was allowed to stay.  
As the women tended to Kagome, Miroku tried to comfort Inuyasha outside. It  
wasn't going well. Inuyasha could still hear that inhumane scream from pain  
that issued from his Kagome's lips. His spirit dropped even lower. Miroku  
noticed this and wisely kept silent, thinking of his friend in there, and  
his new wife. He allowed a perverted grin to cross his face. Inuyasha  
noticed this and was angry, angry that Miroku could even think of smiling  
at a time like this.  
"I don't understand you! How could you smile with all this going on?!  
Honestly I don't believe you sometimes!" Inuyasha fumed at his friend.  
Miroku had to explain.  
"Well, um. You see Inuyasha...."Miroku trailed off, unable to go on.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air around Miroku.  
"You two had better be married." He stated flatly.  
"Uhhh. Inuyasha whatever do you mean?" Miroku asked nervously.  
"Miroku don't play games. You reek of sweat and Sango."  
"Alright then I might as well tell you. Sango and I are married." Miroku  
stated proudly.  
Inuyasha just burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny? I think its wonderful!"Miroku said annoyed.  
"No, No. It's not that *laugh* It's just *laugh* that it's about time  
*hysterics* I mean, you and her have been so obviously in love *more  
hysterics* That Kagome and I wondered when you guys would ever get  
together!" *calms down*  
"Well for you information, that's what all of us have been thinking about  
you and Kagome! All except Kouga I mean. He's still convinced that Kagome  
is his." Miroku stated hotly.  
Inuyasha calmed down at that.  
And this of course led to an intense argument brought to a halt only by the  
arrival of Inuyasha's brother.  
Inuyasha's mood immediately went from joking to fighting mode. He laid his  
ears back and began to growl in the direction his brother was coming from.  
As Sesshoumaru stepped out from underneath the trees, Inuyasha attacked.  
"Inuyasha, please. As much as I would enjoy killing you, at this time I am  
here for a different matter. I am offering my services to your little  
alliance for revenge against Naraku." Sesshoumaru said regally.  
Inuyasha growled and kept his eyes on his brother. Without turning his head  
he commanded Miroku to ask Kagome if this would be okay.  
As the two siblings waited for a response Inuyasha decided he wanted to  
know why Sesshoumaru wanted to help him all of a sudden.  
"Why do you now decide to help us? Why not earlier?" Inuyasha questioned  
suspiciously.  
"If you must know, you lousy half-breed, Naraku has taken the child under  
my care. I will not stand for this disrespect to continue, so I'm taking  
action."answered Sesshoumaru.  
Inuyasha thought this a good enough reason but decided to keep his mouth  
shut.  
Miroku came out sporting a very fashionable red handprint across his face,  
and a striking bump on the head.  
Inuyasha looked at him impatiently."Well?" he asked shortly.  
Miroku looked startled for a second and then answered, "Lady Kagome was in  
too much pain to answer but apparently Sango understood her and said it was  
alright as long as you two didn't fight and I put this on you." Miroku said  
slipping something over Sesshoumaru's neck. "Now Lady Kagome!" He shouted.  
Over the screams of pain in the hut, one word could be distinctly heard.  
"BEG, SESSHOUMARU!!!" Kagome shouted in an agonized voice.  
The rosary beads that Miroku had slipped over his neck ealier began to glow  
and Sesshoumaru promptly met Inuyasha's close firend, Dirt.  
Inuyasha was soon on the ground laughing.  
Sesshoumaru was outraged. "You dirty ningen! If you don't take this off  
this instant I'll-" Sesshoumaru was cut off by a 'beg' from Kagome.  
He decided to leave it alone for now.  
He looked over at his brother curiously," You have chosen a mate, little  
brother?" He questioned.  
Inuyasha choked. "Wh-wh-WHAT?!" he sputtered out.  
Sesshoumaru stated simply,"You have mixed blood with the wench. That is how  
our family mates. You mean you truly did not know this?"  
Inuyasha just mutely shook his head, eyes as wide as saucers.  
Sesshoumaru looked grim."Then the wench will die. Her human blood won't  
accept the demon blood, unless you both agree to be mates, we mate for life  
by the way, she will die."  
Inuyasha grew pale at the thought of Kagome dieing just when they had  
discovered their love for one another. He wasn't sure she'd want to be  
burdened with that.  
He looked at his brother, who was looking rather serious."Are you joking?"  
He managed out.  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You have about three days to complete the  
ritual. I know you know the ritual because once you start, instinct takes  
over and you will know what to do. Talk it over with your wench, she what  
she wants. If she dies, I might consider using my Tensaiga on her. But I  
highly doubt it"  
Inuyasha just wordlessly walked into the hut. Sango and Kaede had given  
Kagome pain dullers so she could at least talk. The other women left the  
hut, leaving the couple alone.  
"Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha choked out. He couldn't stand seeing her like this,  
her eyes were bright, but not glittering with life, they were hard and  
sharp with pain. Her face was pale and didn't contain it's usually rosy  
tint. And her beautiful hair was dull and limp. He bit back a cry.  
Kagome just looked at him and something in her eyes looked like they used  
to again. "Inuyasha, what is it?" She asked weakly.  
"Kagome would you even consider being my mate?"  
"Oh, Inuyasha, of course I would. I wouldn't be happier than with you!" she  
managed out thinly.  
"You do know that would involve bearing my pups right?"  
"Yes, I would imagine that."  
Inuyasha thought it was too good to be true. Here she was, the woman he  
loved, on death's door, and she still wanted to be his mate. He couldn't be  
happier.  
"Kagome, are you sure?"  
"Yes ,Inuyasha, I am."  
"We would have to do it now or you would die from my blood"Inuyasha managed  
out.  
"I don't mind" Kagome answered.  
"Alright, if you say so."Inuyasha answered her doubtfully.  
He kissed her forehead and whispered that he'd be right back as he exited  
the hut to see his brother.  
"Sesshoumaru!"Inuyasha bellowed.  
Inuyasha turned as he heard his brother gracefully land behind him.  
"Yes, hanyou?"Sesshoumaru answered shortly.  
"Do you know where the old family ritual mating scrolls are? Kagome and I  
need them if she wants to live." Inuyasha asked.  
With a curt nod Sesshoumaru sped off to his castle and retrieved the  
scrolls.  
Inuyasha waited imaptiently for his brother's return. About a half an hour  
later his brother returned with the scrolls tucked under one arm.  
Inuyasha hurridly grabbed the scrolls and read through them. He then nodded  
to his brother and walked back inside the hut.  
He then walked over to Kagome and took her hand in his as he read the  
scrolls for her. She nodded to herself and looked at her soon-to-be mate.  
She said weakly "The first part's done."  
He nodded, his heart bursting at what he had put her through.  
He asked her one last time. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes Inuyasha, very sure." she answered.  
And so they set about performing the ritual.....  
  
Well I am going to try to do a little more work for the mating ritual part  
but how do you like it so far? I really appreciate reviews and they help me  
write faster *hint hint*nudge nudge*wink wink* If you don't like something  
about the story or I have made an error somewhere please tell me and I will  
gladly fix it. So Review! I love you all!!!  
*~Mizu~* 


	3. The Ritual

Look At Me  
  
An: heheheh, sorry it took so long to update...slight writer's block...  
Oh and by the way, sorry if the mating ritual sounds REALLY corny and  
stupid. It was all I could come up with...well, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Think reeeeaaallll hard. now, fan-fiction. Does it sound like I  
own it?  
  
*thoughts*  
/\/\/\=scene change  
/*\/*\/*\= POV change  
  
Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. He took her right hand in his clawed ones. He recited the ritual:  
  
Your mine  
My life  
My world  
My love  
To be mine forever  
No one else shall ever have you  
Let them know you are mine  
As they see my mark.  
  
Inuyasha gently brushed her hair aside as he bent his head to her neck. He pierced her soft skin with his fangs. Kagome surpressed a gasp of pain and settled for griping his hand instead. Inuyasha winced inside, he hated to cause Kagome more pain but he held his fangs there for the traditional minute, pushing them in slightly deeper every 10 seconds. Finally the deed was done. He slowly, tenderly eased his fangs out. She was bleeding, but since he had been careful it wasn't as bad as it could be. He licked the blood away, and he then finished the rite:  
  
My mate  
My one and only  
My love  
My life  
Mine and mine alone forever.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. The ritual was done, the first part had been unknowingly completed when his blood mixed with hers. Though it was simple in apperance, the ritual was sacred and powerful to his family. The rite should transform Kagome into a hanyou like him. She will share some of his abilities, and she will develop some of her own. Now that it was completed, it was assured that she would make it through the night. Kagome's blue eyes sought out his. When she caught his gaze she said, "Inuyasha, I'm really tired. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" The request was so innocent and endearing that he couldn't dream of saying no, not that he would have anyway. So there they sat, and when Kagome drifted off to sleep Inuyasha gently laid her down so he could go outside and tell everyone that Kagome was fine, and the changes she'd be going through.  
  
/\/\/\ Back outside, in a clearing near the hut./\/\/\  
  
Sango looked worridly at the distressed kitsune. She didn't know how the little kit could still be concious, he hadn't slept, eaten, or even drank in days, that's how intense his vigil for Kagome had been. The child was completely devoted to his surrogate mother. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome were finally admitting their feelings, he would have a surrogate father as well. Sango looked at her new husband, what were they going to do? What if the ritual didn't work, if Kagome didn't make it? They couldn't just go on with their lives. Kagome was as dear to them as life itself. She didn't know how the magnitude of her attempted suicide had affected them. Miroku caught Sango looking at him and smiled, an empty, distracted smile that didn't reach his eyes. He pulled Sango into his lap and comforted her wordlessly, through the language of touch that, although still new to them, told them volumes more than words ever could. Right now they could do nothing but pray for their friend's safety. Pray that she would realize her mistake, that her death wasn't the answer.They looked up at the arrival of a new person. They then bombarded him with questions concerning their friend.  
  
/*\/*\/*\Inuyasha's POV/*\/*\/*\  
  
As soon as I sped into the clearing they all attacked me. *jeez, if you all don't calm down I'll never get a chance to tell you all about MY Kagome.* I mentally smiled, I have wanted to say those words for so long. *MY Kagome*. "ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN NOW!!!" I yelled, careful to make sure it wasn't loud enough to reach the hut. They all shut up, shocked. I turned to them. "Now, ONE at a time." I said a little quieter.  
  
/*\/*\/*\Author's POV/*\/*\/*\  
  
Shippou was the first to speak up. "Is Momma okay? Can I see her?" he asked this, as he made sure his cutest face was put on. Inuyasha surely couldn't refuse the kawaii chibi-ness of Shippou. And Inuyasha valiently struggled, yet lost. To a point. "You can see her when she wakes up, alright?" Inuyasha said, making it a point to be nice to the kitsune. Shippou was stunned. Inuyasha.....being.....nice?! That certainly was different. "O-Okay." he answered, running off to sit in front of Kagome's door, waiting faithfully for her to wake up. Sango spoke up next, calling out from her place in the lap of her husband. "You didn't answer Shippou's first question, is Kagome-chan okay?" Sango was worried about her friend, and Inuyasha didn't help matters when he didn't answer the first question. Inuyasha turned to the demon exterminator. "Yes, Kagome's fine. She'll be okay after she gets some much-needed rest." Sango and Miroku nodded, now that the main question had been answered, there were no others and the group sat there in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. That is, untill Sesshoumaru came along. He was struggling with the rosary around his neck, and he was not winning. "Half-breed! How do I get this damned thing off of me?" He exclaimed, trying to rip the necklace off. Inuyasha let out a laugh."You can't, only Kagome can take it off. I know, I've tried." he said, holding up his own rosary. "By the way, brother, I'm particularly fond of your subdueing word. 'Beg' was it? Oh yes, I will enjoy that." Sesshoumaru scowled, "And what, hanyou, is YOUR 'subdueing' word?" Inuyasha stopped laughing and mumbled something so incoherent not even Sesshoumaru could hear it. "What was that dear brother?" he asked, smirking. "Sit" It was Sesshoumaru's turn to laugh. Which was a very scary thing indeed and he quickly stopped. But the others were long gone at the horror of the laughing demon. He walked off to do his own thing.  
  
Short, yes I know, but at least I updated! Ya gotta give me credit for that! well, please review! Ja!  
  
~Mizu Youkai 


	4. New Family

Mizu: Sorry I haven't updateed in a while folks, I had the SAT's to do and I went to a convention over the weekend. Not to mention a ton of school work. But, Your reviews have moved me, and now, I shall update. By the way, have any of you met my muse? No? well, she's kinda mad at me for not introducing her sooner, but here she is, the creative Mika!  
  
Mika: It's about time you introduced me! I work all day, giving you inspiration, out of the goodness of my heart-  
  
Mizu: Actually, you work all day to give me inspiration because you're bound by this contract I signed with 'Muse's 'R' Us' *holds up a thick stack of paper all legal looking with signatures on the front*  
  
Mika: So? You still should respect me! I give you the ideas for these damn fics!  
  
Mizu: But I write them down and type them up and make them what they are so they're mine! BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Mika: *is giving Mizu a strange look* Okaaay. I think you've tortured the readers enough, you sadistic authoress.  
  
Mizu: Here's the fic,and I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
"talking" *thinking* ^*^POV Change^*^ ///Scene Change\\\  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the hut, traumitized. He had never heard  
Sesshoumaru laugh before and he never wanted to again. It was just  
too....too much.  
  
Sango and Miroku left to go get some rest, now that they knew Kagome was  
going to be okay, Shippou had gone with them, after they all promised to  
wake him up if Kagome woke up.  
  
Inuyasha entered the hut and was startled to see Kagome awake and watching  
him. He smiled. Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha, why do I have furry ears  
on the top of my head? And I have claws and fangs too." She asked.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip nervously, " Heh, heh. Yeah, well, there's a  
reasonable explanation for that."  
  
Kagome looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Since we did the ceremony, you're my mate now....and as such....you took  
on my blood and it turned you into a hanyou. Like me." Inuyasha said  
nervously.  
  
Kagome brightened up, "Really? That's so cool! That must be why I feel much, much better now." she paused, blushing as a thought just came to her.  
"Ummm......Inuyasha? Since we're mates, shouldn't we have.....you  
know......mated?" she asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"You we're in the greatest of conditions to mate, so it was put off, but  
now that you're better...." he looked at her hopefully.  
  
Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha checked to make sure nobody was around the hut  
as he claimed his beloved.  
  
///With Sesshoumaru\\\  
  
*Damn you Naraku!* Sesshoumaru fumed silently, as he stalked the woods.  
*How dare you touch what is mine! That child is in my charge! Surely you  
must have known what you were getting yourself into when you purposely  
evoke my wrath...You will pay dearly.*  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up to find himself in the outskirts of the ningen  
village his half-brother and his wench were so fond of staying in. He  
frowned. It wasn't often when he let himself wander like that. He really  
should be more careful. Sesshoumaru's ears tweaked, and he grimaced. He  
didn't really want to hear what his brother was doing at the moment. He  
shuddered, and turned to go back into the forest. Anything was preferable to this village stinking of humans and hearing Inuyasha claim his wench...  
  
///With the Others\\\  
  
Sango and Shippou were happily chatting while Miroku meditated in the corner. Well, they thought Miroku was meditating in the corner. Really, he  
was watching Sango and Shippou, and thinking about how happy he was when  
Sango concieved. Now, it wasn't a question of 'if', but 'when'. Never before had he been so content in his life, now he wasn't going to be alone  
anymore. Friends could only go so far, they couldn't fill the aching hole  
in your heart where you were dieing to show the special someone how much you really cared. He could do that now, lavish attention on his loved one, showing her his total devotion. He sighed quietly in contentment. Yes, now,  
if only they could kill Naraku, then he could live a happy life with his  
friends. And his wife.  
  
Sango knew that Miroku wasn't meditating. Months of studying the monk  
secretly had shown her when he was faking. And he was definately faking. While her mouth automatically responded to Shippou's conversation, her mind  
was somewhere else all together. Miroku. She had never been truly happy  
before, and she had never realized it until now. He completed her, making her whole. She dreamed of finally settling down, raising a family, teaching her children to fight, smacking her perverted husband...okay, she did that  
now, but it was a part of her life now, and she had to stop the lecher somehow, plus, it was rather fun... But she had one thing still in her way.  
Naraku. She mentally frowned. He was going to pay! She could finally put  
her brother at rest once Naraku died. Only then could her happiness be  
completed totally.  
  
She sighed and snuck a glance over at her houshi, and was startled when his  
gaze met her own. She surpressed a grin, and turned her attention back to  
Shippou, who was starting to wonder about her slow replies.  
  
///With Inu+Kag\\\  
  
Kagome lay cuddled up to Inuyasha's side, basking in the afterglow.  
Inuyasha looked down tenderly at his mate, and placed a kiss on her  
forehead. She smiled up at him, and returned it. Now, she could look  
forward to spending centuries with her hanyou, instead of just hoping for  
decades.  
  
Inuyasha was watching his mate when her eyes suddenly widened. Alarmed, he  
asked her,"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "My mom! I don't know if she'd be too happy about  
this. Inuyasha, I'm only 15."  
  
"Yeah, so? Here, you're old enough at 13." Inuyasha said confused. (AN: I  
don't really know if it's 13 or 14. Can't remeber So I'm gonna go for  
the most shocking.)  
  
Kagome looked at him, shocked. "13?! Inuyasha, in my time, that's barely a  
teenager! 18 is when you're an adult where I come from."  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked, "18? Kagome, here, that's old  
enough to have had a a few kids, and quite a lot of marriage years behind  
you."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha, I understand that, but try to understand me. In  
my time, if you're involved this intimately at 15, that's kinda slutty."  
  
"Slu-tty?" Inuyasha's mouth stumbled over the new word.  
  
"Trashy, dirty, ummmm... a whore or a prostitute. That's what a slut is.  
Slutty is something the resembles the behavior of a slut. Understand?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Okay, so, if I get pregnant-"  
  
"When you get pregnant."  
  
"If I get pregnant." Kagome continued. "I wouldn't receive a lot of  
sympathy or kindness. It isn't exactly looked well upon for me to be  
pregnant."  
  
"But it's only a matter of time." Inuyasha pressed.  
  
Kagome blushed and mumbled something.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm on 'the pill' I know I won't get pregnant. Not until I stop  
taking it." Kagome muttered.  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt. "But what about pups? I want to have them, and you  
did agree to too."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, I've been on the pill for a while, it shortens my  
period and helps the cramps. I didn't know that you felt the same at the  
time..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "But we are going to have pups, right?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned,"My one-  
track-minded hanyou." she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and the corners of his mouth turned upward, "My  
stubborn hanyou." he replied.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest when she remembered that she was a  
hanyou, she giggled instead.  
  
"That's what I thought." Inuyasha smirked playfully, "Well, c'mon. You have  
a kit out looking for you. We had to tear him away from you."  
  
"Shippou! Oh, I almost forgot about him! Oh the poor darling, I must have  
scared him....Where is he?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Use your nose." Inuyasha instructed.  
  
Kagome followed his order, and sped out the door to find her son.  
  
///With the Others\\\  
  
A blur sped into the room and stopped in front of Shippou. Shippou looked up and smiled in time to see Kagome before she picked him up and pulled him  
into a hug.  
  
" 'Kaasan! I missed you! Are you all better now?" The child exclaimed,  
hugging her with all his strength.  
  
"Shippou, I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never do that again!" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome heard a slight cough. She looked up to see Sango smiling at her.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome noticed the ring glinting on her friend's left hand.  
She grinned. "Sango, do tell." she laughed.  
  
Sango saw what Kagome was looking at and blushed. And blushed even harder  
when her husband came up from behind and embraced her.  
  
"Sango and I are married now." Miroku stated proudly.  
  
Kagome raised and eyebrow and grinned even bigger. "I guess that letter  
wasn't such a bad idea after all..."  
  
The couple grew solomn. " Lady Kagome, you must promise us that you will  
never attempt that again. If you have something you need to talk about, come to us. We don't want to loose you. Ever." Miroku said. Sango nodded in  
agreement.  
  
Kagome lost her grin, "I know, now that I think about it, I can't believe what I was thinking." she said quietly, running her hand through Shippou's  
pony tail.  
  
Kagome chatted with the new couple, but suddenly got the idea that they  
wanted to be *ahem* alone. She grabbed Shippou and went off to find  
Inuyasha. She found him sitting in the Goshinboku. Shippou was sitting on  
her shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "I need to go home, I have to talk to my mom!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the branches, and stood infront of Kagome,  
crossing his arms. "You can't go home." he said resolutely.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly embarrassed, "I'll miss you..." he whispered.  
  
Shippou, saw the mark on Kagome's neck, and then hopped over to Inuyasha's  
shoulder. Inuyasha glared at the kit, who ignored him and pryed open  
Inuyasha's mouth and examined his teeth.  
  
He hopped onto the ground and looked back and forth between Inuyasha and  
Kagome, grin growning wider every second.  
  
"I HAVE A NEW DADDY!I HAVE A NEW DADDY!I HAVE A NEW DADDY!" he yelled,  
jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha bopped Shippou on his head.  
  
"Shut up ya runt, or I'll hit ya again, harder."  
  
Shippou glared at Inu. "That's not very nice, Daddy."  
  
Inuyasha started at his words, "Wha-what?! I'm not your Daddy!!"  
  
Shippou smiled, "But you mated with Mommy. That makes you my Daddy." he  
said, with the reasoning of a child.  
  
Kagome giggled,"Yeah Inuyasha, there's the kid you wanted."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her."You know damn well that's not what I meant."  
  
Kagome smiled, and took Inuyasha by the hand. Shippou jumped into her free  
arm. Kagome lead her new family to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go home. I want my mom to know what happened, and that  
she's a grandma. Plus, I have to go to school, Kami-sama only knows how  
much homework I have piled up." she said, pleadiningly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Please?" Kagome pouted, using her patented puppy-dog eyes, complete with  
quivering bottom lip.  
  
Inuyasha's expression softened,"Fine..."  
  
Kagome smiled happily, and gave her mate a hug. "Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mizu: So, what do you think?  
  
Mika: It sucked. What have you done with the beautiful idea I gave you?! Ohhhh, my poor creation!!!  
  
Mizu: *teary eyes* You're so mean! Kouga!!!  
  
*Kouga appears in a whirlwind, and grabs Mizu up in a giant hug* Kouga: My woman!  
  
Mizu: *sniff sniff*  
  
Kouga:...Your muse yelled at you again didn't she?  
  
Mizu: *nods*  
  
Kouga: *sigh* Okay...well, let's call Kikyo, that's enough torture... c'mon, let's go out to eat!  
  
Mizu: Okay.  
  
*couple walks off holding hands*  
  
Mika: NOOOO!!!!! NOT THE CLAYPOT!!!! HOW CREUL CAN YOU GET!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY, YOU'LL ALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *is grabbed by a soul snatcher and it dragged off the the pot*  
  
Mika: Review!!! Review like my life depends on it!!!!!! 


	5. When Moms Go Insane

New Family  
  
Mizu: Yippee Skippy, another chapter!  
  
Mika: Yippee Skippy? and you're 13? how pathetic can you get?  
  
Mizu: Don't make fun of my words! They set me apart!  
  
Mika: You better not mangle my beautiful idea this time...  
  
Mizu: You so mean, my friend Yume Youkai says you're a real bitch  
  
Mika: Where is this Yume? I'd like to meet her... *glares and mutters death threats*  
  
Mizu: I dun own Inuyasha, Mika won't find my friend, and on with the fic!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* ~Scene Change~ ///POV change\\\  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I want my mom to meet my family. Unfortunately, I think Miroku and Sango  
are busy.... So you guys can meet them!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"So I get to meet your mommy?" Shippou asked, at Kagome's nod he burst out,  
"Cool!"  
  
Kagome smiled tenderly at the kit's enthusiasm. Inuyasha slipped his hand inside hers, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He could sense her emotions, the anxiety that her family wouldn't accept them, or for that matter, her.  
She was a hanyou now, and that would change things. They would see if it  
was for the better or not.  
  
They came up to the well, and Kagome looked at them, "Please don't scare my brother or grandpa. I think they need time to adjust to the idea of demons  
in the family." They nodded.  
  
Inuyasha pouted, "You act like you don't trust us." he sniffed, "Mate, I'm  
hurt."  
  
Kagome saw right through the facade. "Oh come on. It's now or never."  
  
So saying, they jumped into the well. Blue lights engulfed them as they  
crossed to barrier between times from the feudal era to the present.  
Slowly, the blue light faded, and they were looking up to a wooden roof  
instead of the clear blue sky they saw only moments before.  
  
Climbing out of the well, Kagome took a deep breath, and gave Shippou a hug  
from where he sat in her arms. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She walked out of the well house, leading Inuyasha to the back door. "Mom?  
I'm back!" she called looking around.  
  
"Kagome? I'll be right down honey, I'm just folding Souta's clothes." her  
mother's voice said from up the stairs.  
  
"Kay mom."  
  
Inuyasha was looking at the kitchen. As many times as he'd been here  
before, he was astounded by the technology. For Shippou, however, it was  
his first visit. His eyes were huge as he tried to take everything in at  
once.  
  
"Sorry about that dear, I was just finishing up some laundry duty. Ah, I  
see you've brought friends. Hello again Inuyasha, and who is this darling little boy. Oh, I just love that tail!" she exclaimed, taking Shippou from  
Kagome and holding him tight.  
  
"Umm, excuse me... I kinda am having trouble breathing. Could you let go?"  
Shippou gasped.  
  
Kagome's mom (whom I'm now going to call Midori just to save space)  
blushed. "Sorry about that, but you were just so cute."  
  
"Mom, I have something really importent to tell you. Shippou, why don't you  
go into the living room, I'll turn on the T.V. for you. Do not attack it,  
just sit and watch, okay?" Kagome said, getting up to turn it on.  
  
"But 'Kaa-san, I wanna stay with you!" Shippou whined.  
  
"Please Shippou, just do it, I'll play with you later and give you some more candy." Kagome said. Shippou agreed enthusiastically and bounded into  
the living room.  
  
"Kagome dear, did that child just call you 'mom'?" Midori asked warily.  
  
"Uh, heheh, yeah mom, that's the fox kit I told you about. I've been taking care of him and he's begun to think of me as his mother. So I adopted him.  
But that's not the big news." Kagome said nervously. "You might wanna sit  
down for this..."  
  
Midori sighed, and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, she put a  
hand to her head, "Kagome, please tell me your not pregnant." she said  
flatly.  
  
"No...not quite..."  
  
"I'm a hanyou now, Mom." Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"And this happened how?"  
  
So Kagome told her a story of how she was injured and basically everything  
except her attempted suicide. Her mother stared. Then turned on Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome got injured?! I thought you were supposed to protect her!? How did  
she manage to get hurt? Why weren't you paying closer attention to my  
baby?!" she yelled with the firece protectiveness of a mother.  
  
"Mom." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Her mother ignored her, staying instead on her yelling rant to Inuyasha who  
stood there staring at her.  
  
"Mom." Kagome said a little louder. Still nothing. "MOM!!" she yelled.  
  
Her mother stopped, "Yes?"  
  
"It's not Inuyasha's fault, it's mine." she confessed.  
  
"What?"  
  
So Kagome told the real story, and her mom promptly apologized to Inuyasha  
and scolded Kagome, "Don't you ever, EVER do anything like that again! Do  
you hear me?!?!"  
  
"I won't, because now I have a mate." Kagome said, a small smile hesitantly  
on her face.  
  
"Okay, I see your reasoning for me to sit down now..." Her mother said,  
returning to her seat.  
  
"Mom, Inuyasha and I found out our feelings for each other. If we hadn't, I  
wouldn't even be alive. I love him mommy, please don't be mad at me."  
Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Mating is the demon equivalent of marrige, correct?" at Kagome's nod she  
continued. "So you two...*ahem* uhhh...yeah...?" Kagome nodded again, a  
slight blush grazing her cheek.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Now we have to plan a wedding and a wedding shower and since you two are married, Kagome, you should stay off the pill  
so we can eventually plan a baby shower..." Midori went on and on, going  
into full-out grandma mode.  
  
Kagome's head spun. "Glad to see you're on my side about the issue of  
children mom." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Well of COURSE you two are going to have children! That's the blessing of  
matrimony!" Her mother exclaimed. Inuyasha smiled smugly.  
  
"I don't wanna hear anything about it from you." she ordered Inuyasha. They  
left her mother in the kitchen, mumbling to herself about dresses.  
  
"Seems your worry was all for naught." Inuyasha murmured in her ear. Kagome  
smiled, "I guess you're right. Let's go get Shippou, we need to get you guys some clothes for here. I'll give Shippou some of my brother's clothes,  
and you can have some of my father's. We need to go shopping!"  
  
Inuyasha's expression was blank as Kagome left in a trail of dust, grabbing  
Shippou and dragging him up the stairs to get dressed. What was this  
'shopping' that had her so excited? He wondered. Shaking his head, he  
climbed the stairs after her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mizu: YaY! I updated, good for me!  
  
Mika: Thank you, Daman 338, At least SOMEBODY respects me. *Glares*  
  
Mizu: *whistles innocently* Of course I love you. You're just very mean and sacastic. But I love ya, why else do you think I chose you at 'Muses 'R' Us'?  
  
Mika: For my beauty and charm?  
  
Mizu: Riiiiiiiight, keep thinking that.... R+R= Happy authoress= more updates. ^_^;; 


	6. Shopping!

Mika: You wanna piece of me Yume Youkai?!?! Huh, huh?!?!  
  
Mizu: *looks nervously around* No nuclear weapons, no poison gas, and no grenades.  
  
Mika: I'll defeat you, I shall!!!!!!! *runs off to gather arsenal*  
  
Mizu: Okay, now that that's done, we can get on with things. Yume, bring your Kikyo hunting things. I have faith in you mai friend!!!  
  
"Speaking" *Thinking* ///POV change\\\ ~Scene Change~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
These things she called 'pants' confused him as hell. And that 'shirt'  
thing did too. Damn, the whole outfit confused him.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome was helping Shippou with his clothing, and making  
sure he could hold his illusion of a human form.  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you ready yet?" Kagome asked, knocking on her bedroom  
door.  
  
"No!! What the hell am I supposed to do with these things?!" he asked  
irritably.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Okay, let me help you..." she said, opening the door.  
Fighting to keep back a laugh, she crossed the room to her mate. Poor  
Inuyasha looked helpless in the modern clothes she had given him.  
  
She straightened out the red T-shirt she gave him, and bent to fix his  
jeans. She zipped and buttoned the pants, and straightened. Inuyasha  
grabbed her and held her tight against him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
He said nothing, holding her there. She sighed, and snuggled her face into  
the crook of his neck, finding the perfect niche. She was amused when his  
chest started to rumble that could only be described as a purr.  
  
"The next time you do that, we better have a bed nearby and a lot of time  
to spare." He murmured into her hair.  
  
She blushed, a pretty pink gracing her cheeks, just now understanding what  
he ment. "You..." she struggled, at a loss for words. He laughed lightly,  
and released her.  
  
"C'mon, we need to get going, Shippou's probably wondering about us." She  
said, leading the way. Inuyasha followed, grinning widely.  
  
"Mo~om! I'm gonna go now!" she hollered, pausing at the front door's frame.  
"Okay Honey, be back for supper!" came the answering yell. "Will do!"  
Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou winced, and looked at her. "Yes?" she asked  
innocently.  
  
"Ya mind toning it down a little?" Inuyasha asked. "Since we've got here,  
you've done a lot more yelling, it kinda grates on the ears."  
  
Kagome frowned, and a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes. "Grates? I'll  
give you 'grates'..." she said irritably, jerking the door open. Shippou  
shook his cute little head and shut the door after them. Kagome led them  
out to her mom's car.  
  
"Shippou, you can get the front seat, let Inuyasha sit in the back." Kagome  
said icily. A sullen Inuyasha climbed in the back of the strange contraption, while Shippou happily crawled in the front. Kagome slipped him  
some ear plugs, and whispered softly to him to put them in his ears, so  
Inuyasha wouldn't hear what she said. Shippou warily complied.  
  
All this went on whilst Inuyasha sat in the back, and he watched as she took a flat, circular object and slid it into a hole surrounded by buttons. (A/N: The car's CD player with all the controls for those who don't know.)  
She turned a knob that said 'volume', whatever that was, really high.  
  
She started the car up, and music instantly blared through the speakers,  
which were convieniently placed in the back.  
  
To make it worse, these things kept beating and a high voice sang out. "Oi  
wench, what the hell is this?!" he shouted over the music.  
  
"Evanescence." she replied simply, beginning to sing along, and matching  
the voice beautifully. "It's called 'Going Under'."  
  
Inuyasha didn't care what it was called, as long as it stopped, and soon.  
He looked to see if the kitsune was affected like he was, but the kit was  
happily bouncing along to the beat, seemingly indifferent to the din.  
  
Mercifully, they reached the mall soon and Inuyasha's ear were spared from  
becoming deaf. He made a mental note never to irritate his mate again.  
  
Kagome slipped the ear plugs out of Shippou's ears, after turning down the  
music to an acceptable level. She led them into the mall, where they were  
awed by all the sounds, smells, people, and sights that clamoured around  
them. She walked as though quite familiar with the area, bringing them to  
the children's section, and promptly began going through the racks,  
mumbling to herself, stopping every now and then to dump off a load of  
clothes to the reluctant arms of Inuyasha.  
  
Satisfied, she ushered Shippou into the fitting rooms, helping him into the  
clothes, and discarding the ones that didn't meet to her standards. She  
whisked them through the line with no problem, and since there were too  
many bags to carry, dumped them in the trunk of her car.  
  
Inuyasha's shopping didn't go quite so easy.  
  
"Why can't I just wear what I have?" he demanded.  
  
"Because people don't go around in fire rat haoris and hakamas!!" she  
replied angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" he fired back, equally riled up.  
  
"They're outdated!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"AARRGGHH!!! If you don't cooperate, it'll be the couch for you tonight,  
buster." She threatened in a low voice.  
  
Inuyasha seemed more than happy to agree after that.  
  
Shoving him into a fitting room with arms loads of clothes, she shut the  
door and left the poor inu hanyou to fend for himself.  
  
She waited impatiently outside, and after 10 mins. had passed, finally asked, "Don't you have the first outfit on yet Inuyasha, I want to see how  
you look in it."  
  
A silver head popped out of the door, "I need some help." he whispered,  
pouting.  
  
All of Kagome's anger dissappeared in that instant, upon seeing her hanyou  
so pouty looking and very kawaii and just so vulnerable looking- *WOAH! Back up Kagome, wait until you get home, in other words. Down Girl, Down!*  
she mentally scolded herself.  
  
So with Kagome's help, they eventually got through the clothes. She made sure that the boys switched into their new clothes though, just to get the  
feel of them.  
  
Shippou looked very cute in his new clothes. He wore a green T-shirt that  
had a fox on it. When he had saw it, he begged Kagome for the shirt. He  
also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans.  
  
Inuyasha wore a red shirt that had 'I'm out of bed and dressed, what more  
do you want?' written on it with a pair of baggy black pants.  
  
She decided that since the shopping had turned out so well that they  
deserved a treat. Steering them towards the food court, Kagome made sure  
her and Inuyasha's ears were hidden under their hair and that Shippou's  
illusion was firmly in place.  
  
She seated them at the table, with a breif warning of not to move, and went  
off to get some cheeseburgers, fries, and a couple of sodas. Standing in  
line, she anxiously kept her eyes towards the boys' table.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon." she murmured to herself.  
  
"Next?" a voice demanded. Kagome was too lost in thought to hear. "May I  
take your order?" Still no response. "Ma'am?!"  
  
Kagome finally turned, blushed, and hurridly placed her order. After another few minutes of painful waiting she was speeding off with her tray,  
leaving the register employee shaking his head after. Dumb kids.  
  
"Here's the food!" she said cheerily, all anxiousness gone.  
  
"What is it, 'Kaa-san?" Shippou asked, warily poking a wrapper.  
  
"They're called 'cheeseburgers' and they're very good. You can get them almost anywhere for about the price of..." she thought quickly in her head  
what item a cheeseburger could be traded for at today's prices. "...a  
couple of children's toys...I think..."  
  
"That cheap?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Passing out the burgers, she unwrapped them and bit into it, savoring the  
first fast food she'd had in weeks.  
  
"Mmm! This IS good, 'Kaa-san!" Shippou exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, this is almost as good as ramen!" Inuyasha said, giving it the  
highest compliment he could think of.  
  
Kagome smiled smugly, no one good withstand the cheesy goodness of a  
cheesesburger. She poured salt on her fries, and began munching on them.  
  
"How's the fries?" she asked, and was greeted with enthusiastic nods.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice called.  
  
Kagome looked up, and mentally groaned. Eri, Amy, and Umi were elbowing  
their way through the crowd over to her table.  
  
"Who're they?" Inuyasha questioned, taking a swig of his first soda.  
  
"Friends from school." she said quietly. "Shippou, they wouldn't understand  
if you call me 'mom' in front of them, stick to Kagome, alright?"  
  
Shippou nodded in understanding.  
  
"Kagome, how've you been? Have you gotten over you're monkey pox?" Amy  
asked. (A/N: That's actually a real disease, I had to do some research on it, basically, it's kinda the opposite of chicken pox, it's worse in small  
children than in teenagers or adults. So Kag got it easy. ^^;)  
  
*Monkey pox?! Grandpa, when I get my hands on you...* Kagome thought  
furiously. "Uh, yeah, I'm all better now..." she lied easily.  
  
"That's great! Now you can go out with Hojo this weekend. He's been asking  
about you!" Eri said suggestively.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at this, eyes searching Kagome's face.  
  
"Ummm, guys, I'm already involved with someone..." Kagome protested.  
  
"Is it that guy you've told us about? The one with the huge attitude problem and big even bigger ego? Hojo seems much more nicer than him." Umi  
added.  
  
Kagome coughed, nodding slightly toward Inuyasha. They took the hint. "Uhhh, whoops, ummm, so, who's that kawaii little kid beside you Kags?" Eri  
said, searching desperately for another topic.  
  
"That's Shippou, he's my...nephew...on my father's side." she said quickly.  
Her friends nodded, happy with the explanation, and went to fawn over the  
kawaii little kid. Shippou immediately took to the attention. Gladly  
receiving all the presents of candy.  
  
Inuyasha scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Attitude problem  
and ego? Somehow, I don't see the love here." Kagome giggled softly. He  
grinned, "I'll find a way for you to make it up to me later."  
  
Kagome squeked in surprise as she was abruptly lifted from her seat to a  
more comfy one of that of Inuyasha's lap.  
  
Amy noticed the shift, and elbowed the other two, nodding at the oblivious  
couple in a moment of love. They sighed dreamily, deeming him good enough  
for their friend, and went back to being Shippou's fangirls. (A/N: Go  
Shippou! He's so KAWAII!!! ^-^)  
  
After a few more minutes of cuddling, Kagome realized what time it was.  
"Sorry guys, but we have to get going, Mom wants us back."  
  
The girls reluctantly left the incredibly adorable Shippou, said their  
goodbyes to the couple and went off to shop.  
  
Getting into the car, Inuyasha finally got the front seat, after fighting with Shippou and eventually having to carry him on his lap. Kagome kept the  
radio volume to an average level.  
  
Back at home, they helped clean house, and burned of their lunch at the  
mall. Kagome and Inuyasha's ears were now free to do what they pleased.  
  
"Supper!" Midori yelled, calling in the couple, Shippou had been helping her in the kitchen, being fawned over by Kagome's mom too. She was estatic  
to have a grandchild.  
  
Eating at the table, Kagome spoke, suddenly noticing something. "Mom,  
where's Sota and Grandpa?"  
  
"Oh, you're Grandpa's on vacation, and Sota's at a friend's house, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Midori answered. "Now, it's been a very long day,  
and I want you to give this little one a bath, take one yourselves, and  
head on up to bed."  
  
Nodding sleepily, they followed her directions. To save time, Kagome took a  
bath with Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha climbed into bed, freshly clean from his shower and in the new  
pajama's Kagome had gotten him, he snuggled up to Kagome, already asleep, who automatically cuddled him back. He smiled tiredly, placed a kiss on her  
forehead, and slipped off to dreamland with his beloved.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mizu: Good? Bad? Ugly? I couldn't resist the fluff scene at the end! Oh yeah, Mika is off to hunt down my friend. Please, readers are warned to lock their doors and if they see a rampaging muse, to contact me.  
  
Please Review! 


	7. Human Night

Mizu: Okay, hello again! Mika is unfortunately still on the ramage, so, if the chapter sucks....It's her fault. It's always her fault. ; Yeah...that's it... But here's the next chapter! Hope ya like!  
  
"Speaking"

'Thinking'

/POV Change/

-Scene Change-

* * *

Kagome woke quietly, slowly opening her eyes to meet the amber orbs already  
watching her. The eyes lit up as the mouth of her beloved curled into a  
soft smile. Kagome smiled back and, closing her eyes again, snuggled even  
closer to her mate.  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" her mother's voice floated up the stairs into  
her room.  
  
Kagome sighed, and made a move to get up, but the arm around her waist that  
she hadn't noticed before held her back. She opened her eyes, a smirk  
adorning her fair features, a question in her eye.  
  
"We need some 'us' time. Let's go to the Fuedal Era today." Inuyasha said.  
  
"We don't need to leave to the Fuedal Era to get 'us' time. It's Sunday. Mom goes grocery shopping today. Souta won't be back until this afternoon.  
Gramps is on vacation. We'll have the house to ourselves."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and the newlyweds got up to get breakfast.  
  
"Okay Kagome, I'll be back this afternoon. See ya later hon." Midori  
called.  
  
"Alright. See ya!" Kagome replied from the kitchen. Her mom had taken  
Shippou, wanting to show off her new 'grandson' to all her friends.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her from the doorway after finishing her breakfast.  
Then a pair of clawed hands grabbed her around the waist and dragged her  
from view, Kagome barely had time to shut the door.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her onto the couch and nuzzled her neck. He breathed in her scent. Even after all the changes, it still had the same basic smell, only without that of a human. Nibbling gently on her earlobe, he gave it a lick every now and then. A rumbling started in Kagome's chest that could only be described as a purr. His own chest shook in laughter at her. Kagome looked over her shoulder, smirked, and flipped herself around to face her hanyou.  
  
She brushed her fingertips over his face, tracing out the handsome features, lingering over the lips, and at last coming to rest on his chest.  
Rubbing her cheek against his chest, she sighed in contentment, hands  
reaching up to rub his oh-so-sensitive ears. Now it was Inuyasha who was  
purring. She looked up at him dryly. He cracked an eye open at her.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively. "That's a very low growl!" he insisted.  
Kagome giggled, "Whatever you say, koi."  
  
Kagome shifted her weight so she wasn't on top of him, instead, laying  
beside him. Inuyasha gave her a puppy-dog pout. "What?" she asked him. He  
grinned, "Do you love me?" at Kagome's nod, complete with rolled eyes, he  
continued. "Can I have some ramen?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "We are having a romantic moment, and you want ramen?  
Fine, fine. But I'll remember that, buster." Kagome said, pointing at him  
as she got up to the kitchen. Inuyasha followed her faithfully, eyes  
resting on a not-so-nice place for an innocent hanyou like him. Which  
reminded him, he was going to warn Miroku away from Kagome. He had Sango  
now, and no reason to grope other women. Stupid hentai houshi.  
  
A beep sounded in the kitchen, yanking him out of his thoughts. Kagome was  
gone, and calling him from the kitchen. "Ramen's done!" (A/N: Wow, when  
they say instant, they mean instant!)  
  
A red blur flew into the kitchen and began devouring the noodle treat.  
Kagome watched him, a tender smile playing on her face. Sure, he had an  
unhealthy obessioni with ramen, was 500 years behind the times, and a  
hanyou. But he was _hers_.  
  
Inuyasha look up when he finished, and Kagome took the bowl and fork. He then grabbed her hand and ran into the living room. Pointing to the TV, he  
said, "Teach me how to use that."  
  
Kagome smiled, and patiently began to show Inuyasha how to use the remote  
and what the buttons meant. She made a mental note to buy 'Hooked on  
Phonics' so he could learn to read.  
  
Letting Inuyasha control the TV, Kagome dozed off in his lap. When she  
woke, she stretched luxuriously. Stifling a yawn she looked up to see  
Inuyasha staring intently at the TV. Even though the vloume was on the  
lowest setting, he could hear it perfectly well. Or so they thought. She glanced out the window, it was almost night! Shaking herself mentally, she  
sighed. She was out almost the whole day!  
  
Kagome could hear her mom rummaging around in the kitchen, and she tugged  
on Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked down at her, smirking. "This married business wearing you out?" he teased. She grinned as she playfully punched  
him in the arm. "Pervert!" she chided softly.  
  
Inuyasha pretended to look offended, then his face grew serious. "Tonight's  
the new moon." he reminded her. Kagome nodded. She remembered. A question  
struck her. "Is that going to be my human night too?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Could be. I've never done this before."  
  
The couple got up, and wandered into the kitchen. They had gotten dressed earlier before Kagome had dropped off. Kagome was greeted with the sight of her mother bustling around the kitchen, assisted by Shippou, before her and  
Inuyasha were hustled out.  
  
"It's a congratulatory dinner. Top secret to us helpers." She added,  
winking at Shippou as she shoved her daughter and Inuyasha out.  
  
The door slammed in their faces. "Ooookaaay then." Kagome muttered as she  
turned to go outside. Inuyasha again followed. The sun was about to set, and it promised to be a beautiful sight. the two settled down to watch it, and as they last remaining rays of light vanished, they turned to face the  
other. They were shown a violet-eyed, black-haired Inuyasha, along with a  
blue-eyed, smiling Kagome, minus her black doggie ears.  
  
"Kagome!! Where are you?" her brother called from the house. Inuyasha  
grumbled. He didn't like his human night to be known.  
  
Kagome dragged him inside the house, and watched as her brother gaped at  
his idol. "Wha-What happened?" he asked finally.  
  
"I'm human. For tonight only." he answered shortly and went up to Kagome's  
room. Kagome knelt down and quietly explained things to her befuddled brother. "Every new moon, Inuyasha turns into a human. It happens to every  
hanyou only, they might have other nights. This is his. He doesn't like others knowing about it, or even being around people when it happens. Don't  
worry about him." and with that, Kagome straightened, patted Souta on the  
head, and went up to reason with Inuyasha.  
  
She opened her bedroom door quietly. "Inuyasha?" she called softly. She saw  
him staring out of the window.  
  
"Do we have to go down there tonight?" he asked finally. At Kagome's nod,  
he sighed. "Alright, wench, but you owe me." he said, returning to cocky  
mode. Kagome mock-scowled. "I'll let that 'wench' slide, mister, but _you  
_ owe _me_ one."  
  
The couple trodded down the stairs, hand-in-hand.  
  
The dinner went spectacularly well. Inuyasha came out of his self-induced shell and managed to have a good time. At first, Midori was confused as to why her daughter wasn't half-demon anymore, so Kagome had to explain it all  
over again, but she eventually grasped the concept. Souta, on the other  
hand, refused to believe that his sister was now a half-demon. He was  
estatic that he now had a brother-in-law...kinda in the form of Inuyasha,  
and praised his sister with her good choice.  
  
All-in-all, it was a very nice evening, and when the hanyous-turned-human went upstairs, it was late, and they both slept soundly, cuddled together.  
  
Their sleep was disturbed when Kagome's alarm went off and they heard Souta  
yell, "WOAH, THEY WERE'T KIDDING!" (A/N: Dern little kids. Should shut up  
in the morning...)  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled out of bed. Inuyasha and her hadn't exactly gone  
straight to sleep and she was now sore and tired. She groggily pulled on her school uniform and stumbled downstairs. Shoving a piece of toast in her  
mouth, she wandered out with her bookbag, and headed to school.  
  
Meanwhile, an oblivious Inuyasha rolled over onto the spot Kagome just left, inhaled deeply, and drifted back to sleep. Dreaming dreams of her...

* * *

Mizu: So, whadda think? Horrid? Bad beyond words? I know it's short, but I'm leaving for D.C. today, and it's early, and I'm typing really fast so my mom won't kill me and I won't be late. Oh well...  
  
Ja matte, please review, and Mika loves you all!!  
  
_**-Mizu**_


	8. School Daze

Mizu: Okay, apparently after a long and bloody battle, (wish I had been there for that) my friend Yume and Mika are now okay....

Mika: Yes, Yes! We are OKAY!!!! ::laughs insanely as eye twitches::

Mizu: Yeah... of course you are... Anyway, now I have to send my muse to a shrink, and those stupid morons say I'm perfectly normal.

Mika: They're coming to take me away, hehe hoho haha!!!!!!!

"Speaking"

-Thinking-

/POV change/

Scene Change

Kagome tiptoed quietly down the stairs with her shoes in hand. Walking into the kitchen, she heaved a sigh of relief. She sat down at the table, just as her mom laid down a bowl of cereal and some toast in front of her.

"Eat up, honey! You've missed a lot of school, and you're going to have to keep you're energy up." Midori said cheerfully, turning back to the dishes.

Kagome groaned. Hurridly swallowing down her cereal, she grabbed the toast, snatched up her bookbag, slipped on her shoes and jogged out the door. She hadn't been to school in a while. Kagome checked to make sure her ears were lying flat beneath her hair, and arranged her hair carefully overtop. Now, hopefully she could last the whole day at school without worrying about the boys at home.

Walking into the building, her friends flagged her down, filling her arms with the missed assignments. Sighing heavily, she wondered why she went through with this, after all, she could just live in the Fuedal Era. She was already smarter than the people there. That's probably what's going to happen, Kagome told herself, After all, Inuyasha can't learn everything there is to know about my time so suddenly.

Reaching her locker, Kagome dumped everything in there, grabbed her books for class, and raced off, not wanting to be late to class her first day back.

"Ms. Higurashi. Ms. Higurashi? _MS. HIGURASHI!!_" Kagome jumped, and guiltily looked up at the teacher. "Now that I have you attention, young lady, would be so kind as to answer the question?"

Mentally thinking back, Kagome found she couldn't think of what was asked. "Um, could I hear it again?" she asked sheepishly.

"Kagome, you're never going to get into college with you acting like this. The question was: What is the density of this unknown when it's volume is 2 mL and it's mass is 4.67 grams? And what is the unknown?" Her science teacher queried, a slightly smug air about him.

Kagome seethed. It was bad enough he randomly throws this at her, but to be snotty about it? Oh no, this would not do. Thank God Miroku had understood this stuff and helped her out with it. Miroku was probably smarter than this dolt! Looking to her paper, she scrawled out the problem, and glanced at her worksheet. She smiled sweetly, "It's density should be about .4282, to round it off, and the unknown is ethanol." She inwardly smirked, since the whole figuring took less than 15 seconds.

The man looked startled, and huffed as he muttered "Correct." Striding up to the head of the class he resumed his lecture, glaring at them all.

Kagome stretched back, mentally chiding herself for drifting off like that. The boys were fine, she assured herself. Thank God the morning was almost over. She had struggled through the new material, and couldn't wait for lunch to start.

_**----DING----**_

She shot up as the bell rang, grabbed her stuff and was out of there like lightining. Left in the dust was her scowling teacher, and flustered friends.

"Freedom, sweet freedom!" Kagome exclaimed, dancing outside with her lunch. She halted and considered her possibilites.

1) She could sit with her friends, who would nag her to death about the incident at the mall

2) She could sit at a table by herself, where Hojo would track her down, or her friends migrate to.

3) She could sit underneath the tree a good distance away from the cafeteria, and enjoy blissful solitude.

Deciding on option three, she skipped off, wanting to settle in before others came for her. She leaned back against the tree, exhausted. Suddenly, a shadow came across her closed lids. She frowned, and opened her eyes to a pair of amber orbs staring back at her. Startled, she jumped back, then frowned at him.

"Inuyasha! What are you _doing_ here?" She hissed admonishingly. Frantically, Kagome looked for any on-lookers, thankfully, there were none. Then, she grinned, affection for her hanyou showling clearly in her eyes.

"When I woke up, your mom said that you were here, at the school thing you complained about so much in the Fuedal Era. I wanted to find out what was to bad about it." He replied, dropping down from his perch on the branch to sit beside her. Sighing, Kagome nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Where's Shippou?" she murmured. Inuyasha laughed, "I left him with your mom. She's drafted him to clean house..."

Chuckling, Kagome thankfully closed her eyes. "Mmmm, I'm so tired of this. If it wasn't for my mom, we could be enjoying ourselves right now. Maybe even find some Shikon Shards..." she trailed off, then pushed herself up. "Oh well, I'm going to eat my lunch, and since you can't stay here, you have to leave as soon as I head to class. Understand, Inuyasha? My world's different from your's, hanyous and youkai aren't really common here. Nor are priestesses for that matter." Kagome warned him, biting into her sandwich with enjoyment now. Now that Inuyasha was here, she felt better. How was she going to pull off being away from him so much for the remainder of her high school career? Unless...

Inuyasha was slightly disturbed. His mate held the most unangelic smirk on her features, and a gleam in her eyes as she watched him. He was almost afraid to ask, but curiosity won over. What was that saying Kagome had used to say? 'Curiosity killed the cat?' Well, at least he wasn't a cat.

"What? What's that look for?" he asked, unable to keep it in.

Kagome only laughed at bit, then took pity on the clueless hanyou. "How would you like to discover what goes on at my school. I'm sure you've been wondering about it from the Fuedal Era?" she sidetracked. Inuyasha gave a trademark grin, "Sure. Now I can see why you complain so much. I'm sure its just stupid stuff." he stated.

Kagome shook her head, offering him part of sandwich. He took it and began munching quietly along with his beloved, eyes scanning the students scurrying about. Socializing, laughing, flirting, and studying. Doing all manner of things common in her time. Blinking, he nudged Kagome, "Weren't those the girls we saw at the 'mawl' thing? I think they're looking for you..." warning her, he laughed a bit.

"What?!" Kagome yelped, looking up. Sure enough, Eri, Amy, and Umi were drifting from table to table. Probably doing double duty gathering gossip and looking for her. The trio started heading towards her, eyes on each other, so luckily, Inuyasha wasn't seen yet.

"Go!" she hissed. Shoving Inuyasha, sandwich still in his mouth, he scowled and hopped up on a secluded branch. Sighing, Kagome greeted her friends. "Hey guys, what're you up to?" she nervously twitched her sleeves. Eri grinned, "Oh, just looking for you. What are you doing all the way over here anyways?"

"Nothing, really." she honestly replied, "Just sit-" The rest of her sentence we'll never know, for as soon as that word passed Kagome's lips, her eyes widened and a hand clapped over her mouth. Above her, Inuyasha scowled, winced and braced himself for the inevitable. Seconds later, down came the silver-haired hanyou, on top of Kagome. Rather...odd position to say the least. Kagome's faced resembled a cherry while Inuyasha was muttering curses, muffled by his face buried in her hair that had fanned out.

Gaping, the girls helped the demons to their feet, goggled at Inuyasha, and then simaultaneously asked, "What is he doing here? Does he go here now?"

Kagome grimaced, then proceeded to bang her head into the tree. Thankfully, the bell rang. Kagome darted forward, pecked Inuyasha on the cheek, whispered for him to go home...NOW, and practically ran to class. Amy, Eri, and Umi were left blinking in the dust the two had stirred getting away.

Grumbling, Kagome sat in her next class. Great, now her mind would wander for the rest of the day. They really should be getting back to the Fuedal Era. Miroku and Sango must be worried sick.

"Higurashi-san?" Her History teacher, Kiyoko-sensei, looking up from her desk papers. "It seems your cousins, a Miroku and Sango are in town. Your mother wants you home. Something about a stolen jewel. I'm rather sorry to hear about your theft. I suppose the police will want a suspects list, in case you could think of anyone who would do something like that. I'll just give you the homework and you can be on your way." Kiyoko-sensei smiled, passing her some papers. Kagome grinned at her teacher. She was one of the few she really admired. Then again, her teacher cut her some slack, seeing as this was one of the few classes she was earning an 'A' in. Go figure.

Closing the door behind her, she walked down the hallway, unable to keep from giggling. Perfect! That excuse sounded innocently ordinary, funny how that was the absolute truth. Except for the cousin part.

---

Inuyasha smirked, leaning against the building of her school. As soon as he had returned to Kagome's, he found Sango and Miroku there. Their possession of the shards had somehow opened the way for them to go through. That didn't bode well. If holding the shards was all one needed to pass through to Kagome's peaceful time, then there would be a huge problem on their hands. He scanned his surroundings, taking them in with a snort. This place was begging to be defeated, he thought.

Impatiently, he pushed those thoughts back. The important thing was their friends were here, able enjoy this break of sorts from shard hunting. Kagome hurtled out of the doors, her school bag slung over her shoulder. The blue bag was bulging at it's seams, much smaller than the yellow one reserved for the Fuedal Era. Free of the confines of school, her eyes sparkled, her brilliant smile causing one to reply on Inuyasha's face.

"What took you so long, wench? I've been standing here forever!" he mock-growled. His face blanched, however, as Kagome's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Inuyasha, what have I told you countless times before? My name is **Kagome**, not wench, miko, and girl. Since I have a name, and we _are_ mates, I expect you to use it." she ranted, walking off towards her family's home. Pausing a moment, her tone light, she added. "I suppose you'll have to _sit _it out."

The pavement suddenly learned a myrad of colorful words, courtesy of a hanyou over 500 years old. Wow, so shocking. Sailors hair would curl at that language! Kagome merely smiled, and began trotting off. He soon caught up with her, glaring at her hair all the way.

---

"I'm home!" Kagome called, dropping the burden of a bag beside the door. Rushing into the living room, she saw Sango and Miroku, seated on her couch. They looked a bit intimidated by their surroundings, but the girls's squeal at seeing each other again defeaned the poor males in the room, who merely shook their heads.

"Sango! You look great!! Oh, I've missed you guys!" Kagome cried, giving her friend a huge hug. Sango cheerfully returned it, replying with sentiments of the same. Miroku coughed, and laughingly, Kagome allowed him a hug, as his hands were watched closely by Sango and Inuyasha. He smiled, pointing out the obvious, "Kagome-sama, you've been gone for longer lengths of time than this. Why the nostalgia all of a sudden?" he wondered.

Kagome brushed it off, taking a seat in the armchair on Inuyasha's lap. Grinning, he wound his arms protectively around her waist, not minding the knowing smiles of the other couple. "Miroku, I've told you, drop the '-sama'. We're all close here, we don't need the respectful distance. And I suppose that without any of you here, it's not so bad, since I'm not as strongly reminded of everyone. But having Inuyasha and Shippou here spoiled me. I missed you guys, it just wasn't the same." she honestly replied, beaming at her friends.

"Thanks, Kagome. That's truly touching." Sango said, teasingly. Kagome stuck out her tongue in response. Slowly, she smiled again, her eyes lighting up with the mischief from earlier. Only Inuyasha recognized it though, so he was the only one wary.

"Okaasan!" Kagome called, as her mother appeared in the doorway, "Don't we have a friend in the certification department who owes us a favor?" At her mother's puzzled affirmation, she laughed maniacally, disturbing the others...

Mizu: Okay, I'm going to leave it off there... I'm infected with convention-hyperness. That inspired me to finish this chapter. ::Turns as Mika stumbles in, cackling evilly::

Mika: I'm baack!

Mizu: What the hell? I paid for you to be treated for at least six months... Damn lawyers.

Mika: I'm a perfect specimen of a normal muse, or so they say. So, BEAT THAT, YOU STUPID SYSTEM!!

Mizu: Alright, as you can see, my muse is a bit deranged. Take pity on me and review!

Mizu and Mika: Arigatou for sticking with us this long! XD


End file.
